


Drafted

by CRAICOOCHIE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Leaving, M/M, Military, Smut, fan fiction, harry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAICOOCHIE/pseuds/CRAICOOCHIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are the biggest boyband of all time. Something has changed though within the world, instead of volunteering for the military, you are drafted, just like they did in the 1900’s. Harry Styles, protagonist of this story, received a letter one morning with the news that he was drafted into the military. How we will he distribute this news with all of his loved ones, most importantly his band. Something else is going through Harry's mind, Harry and his boyfriend, Louis, are forced to hide their relationship. The only time they get to come out is while Harry's away at war. What will happen? Will he leave the war and face consequences? Or will Louis and Harry work together through letters and video chatting to figure something out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafted

Nerves rushed through my body like tidal waves taking over a city. I was drafted. I wanted this, I know I did. As a child I never really thought this would even be an option for me. I always thought I would stay working in the tedious family store my whole life. But no, I was a part of the military now. I reread the letter over and over again. The words Harry Styles, you have been drafted ran through my mind and would not leave. Its official I guess; I was off to start a whole new life style.   
I placed the letter down and looked around my room. Photographs of me and all the people I love filled the dressers and side tables. The one photograph next to me grabbed my attention. It was my favorite picture of all, me and my boyfriend, Louis. I picked it up and stared at him, I am so nervous to tell him. What would he say? Then I started to wonder, where the hell is he?   
I sent him a quick text and he told me he is on his way home at this very instant. My stomach rumbled with butterflies and I ambled out into the living room to sit on the couch. So this is it Styles, my last month of being here. I buried my face in my hands taking a deep breath. This is the most difficult situation in my life.   
The doorknob turned and in walked Louis with grocery bags.   
“Hey baby, can you run out to my car and get some bags for me?” He asked as he walked in with a huge smile on his face. I stood up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.   
“Of course” I walked out to his car and grabbed the rest of the bags to bring them in. I walked in to see my stunning boyfriend putting away the groceries in each cabinet they belong in. I just stared, admiring the way he carefully placed cans inside the pantry. He looked up at me and blushed. I laughed and then scurried to him and gave him a hug. He laughed and I picked him up as he wrapped his legs around my waist, like a little monkey. He was a little taller than me now; he looked down and kissed me softly. I am going to miss him so much when I leave.   
“Alright, alright, place me down now so I can finish putting away our food” I carefully placed Louis down, like he was a glass porcelain doll. He means so much to me. I ran to our room really fast to grab my phone but then I saw the letter sitting on my bed. I stared at it for about five minutes until I heard Lou call my name.   
I snatched the letter and threw it in the side table drawer. I couldn’t tell him yet. Later, at dinner I will share the news.   
He walked into the room and gazed at me.   
“What do you want me to make for dinner?” He said. I burst out laughing, Louis can’t cook! He can only cook boxed meals that need to be heated in the microwave! “Don’t laugh at me. I really want to cook you a special meal,” He smiled.   
“Hmm, I think I want beef stroganoff,” I smiled at him as I pulled up the recipe on our IPad. He gave me a perplexed face look. “Here babe,” I handed him the Ipad and once he realized it was the recipe he smiled.   
“I won’t let you down,” he smiled then proceeded off to the kitchen. I chuckled to myself and finally took my phone off the charger to see I have new texts from one of my band mates, Niall. He was just informing me about the photo-shoot me and Lou have to go to at one. I peer at the clock and notice that it is four-thirty.   
“Are you shitting me,” I whisper. I shrug it off because it’s not like these photos can go anywhere yet. God forbid if anyone found out about me and Louis this early. We’d lose our jobs; well that’s what management says anyway. That’s why Louis has a fake girlfriend, also known as a ‘beard’, Eleanor. God do I hate her. She’s a complete idiot, getting paid 1,000 Euros a week for being someone she is not. She literally spends it on shit. Her real boyfriend, Max, does not even think she should have this job. He hates it just as much as I do.   
“Harry!” Louis yelled from the other room. I walked out to smell something delicious. He turned around and smiled. “Ten more minutes and dinner will be ready” He smiled. I told him about how we missed our photo-shoot for the day we are planning on coming out, our third anniversary. February 22, 2014 and he pouted. “I really wanted to do that,” he said quietly “I wanted our coming out to be special. So the fans would know, and still love us” he turned around and worked on the food again.  
“Hey,” I whispered softly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Our fans will always love us. Do you see how many people love us already being together as a couple? You’ve read all those stories, silly. People already know we’re together and it’s 90% of our fans. Best fans in the world ya know?” I smiled and kissed his cheek. “We have the rest of December, January, and half of February to get these pictures, anyway” I smiled. “That’s three months.” He then turned and looked at me with a big smile.   
“Yeah, that’s true,” He smiled and turned back around to focus on the food, “three months,” he repeated me. Suddenly my eyes widened really quickly when I remembered.   
Shit, I’m leaving next month. I was drafted.


End file.
